


To Obey or Not To Disobey

by Cristina



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Sandman
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristina/pseuds/Cristina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley isn't disturbed by feathers, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Obey or Not To Disobey

**Author's Note:**

> "I must also have a dark side if I am to be whole." (CG Jung)

The sky was grey, Crowley established as he ate the meal laid out before him. Or rather, picked at his food.  
 _"This isn't about winning or losing,"_ Aziraphale had told him.  
 _"This is all part of the Plan."_

Yeah, The Plan. *The Great Ineffable Plan*.

He snorted.

But if there was a plan, then what did his actions accomplish? he moved like a puppet tied with strings of ineffability, playing his role like a brave little pawn.

He'd have no more of this, he decided.  
From then on, he would act in a totally impredictable way. After all, if this course of action was part of the Plan, he would be none the worse after that.  
And if not, then...then at least he would know he had managed to escape the Fatherly supervision for a while. What could They do to him, anyway? Throw him in Hell?

Heh. Been there, done that.

It was the sound of a cup shattering on the floor that broke the dull, humming background noise of the restaurant.

Crowley lifted his eyes from the dish he'd spent more time observing than eating, but he failed to notice the culprit behind the breaking, as his attention was caught by a single, grey feather that lay on the table.

He looked up, searching for a pigeon that might have lost the feather. But no -- the restaurant had a glass dome that prevented something like that from hapenning.

Crowley shrugged.  
Why should he be bothered by a feather? 

He hadn't thought about the fluffy objects since the day he began his descent to the more darker zones of the Universe.  
That had alos been the day that Lucifer had become *Lucifer*, he remembered.

Crowley didn't feel remorse; his very nature prevented that.  
But, what Lucifer was concerned, he felt...something.

Or, perhaps, SOMETHING.

Of course, he didn't think Lucifer agreed with such an opinion.  
Not anymore, because his rebellion and consequent fall had had more than a little to do with that something of Crowley's.

And yet, Crowley mused, there had still been something in Lucifer's eyes that day they parted, from each other and from the place they had called home for an eternity...His dark eyes had spoken words that the mouth could not, or would not, utter.

But now, Lucifer had grown sick of his job in Hell and had quit.  
He lost his wings for the second time, having asked Morpheus to cut them off.  
He even came to Earth, as Crowley had recently found out.

Where was The Plan in all this? Nothing seemed to add up, and he was back to square one.

Crowley got up and left. There was no point in brooding by the food if he didn't eat it.  
Half-formed thoughts swirled inside his head, and he had but a vague idea of what he would do.

***

As he turned round a corner, deep in thought, he bumped into someone.

"Hello, Crowley."

Someone that had a very familiar voice.

"Or should I say, _Uriel_ ?"

Crowley's jaw almost dropped.  
Gone was the hate from Lucifer's eyes, gone was the reproach that had resided there for millennia.

Crowley opened his mouth, but no witty remark came out.

"I...We need to talk about something," Lucifer continued.  
He was still the one to take initiative, thought Crowley.

But the dark eyes burned, and Crowley finally had an answer to his musings about The Plan.

The Plan was all about Love, wasn't it?

Along with the revelation, his voice returned.  
"Indeed, Lucifer. I'm glad you reached this conclusion."  
And he really was.

The sky was a cold grey, and they left together to fulfill their part of the Plan, by disobeying it.  
Once again.


End file.
